Earth Birthday
by Mmjohns
Summary: I know the title sounds happy, the story not so much. this will deal a little with Kara after the Earth Birthday incident. it s made of a number of one-shot pieces it's not nearly as sad as some of my other stuff, but still take care Updated 21/02/17 for readability and some new chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kara Abandoned

Chapter Text

Only once before had Kara felt so alone. Only once had she felt as if there was no one she could turn to, that there was no one that would help her.

The first time she felt this way was when she had lost her world. When she had watched as the fire had engulfed everyone and everything she had ever known; still to this day, she swears she can remember the screams as her planet burned.

For years she was alone drifting through the blackness of space as the blackness slowly filled her soul. Until one day she suddenly wasn't, until Kal pulled her from the pod. At first, she had thought that everything was going to be ok, that she and Kal would be able to live as a family. And then Kal had left her with the Danvers, and she was alone once again.

It didn't last long, though, the Danvers soon made her into one of their own. They offered Kara a way beyond the darkness that had plagued her for so long. In the beginning, Alex had struggled with being a big sister as much as Kara had to simply fit in. But, before long they were quickly becoming friends and as time passed sisters.

For years Alex was her rock, she was always there for Kara through anything, and slowly but surely Kara began to build up a small but loyal circle of friends, and it was perfect.

Until Myriad.

It was after that that Kara watched those she cared about flit into and out of her life, until finally she was left with only Alex again. That was fine, it was always Kara and Alex, sisters, United against the world.

Until they weren't

And honestly it's not like Kara can blame Alex for leaving, she has spent so long living her life for Kara. And now she has a chance, a chance to have a life for herself, and Kara likes Maggie she really does. If she had to pick one person for Alex to spend the rest of her life with it would be her.

But that doesn't mean it doesn't destroy her when Alex forgets her Earth Birthday.

13 years, 13 years she has spent on this Earth, more time than she spent on Krypton. More time as a Danvers than a Zor-El. She can barely remember what her world looked like anymore; she can't remember the stories her father used to tell her, or the way her mother would sing to her at night. She can't remember their faces.

And that was fine, because she had a family, she had Alex, and Eliza and Winn And James, except she doesn't. She is alone again, those in her life abandoned her once again, and she is terrified.

She doesn't even know why she does it, she doesn't remember how she got there, but she finds herself on Lena's window and when Lena lets her into her office when she takes her into her arms as she cries maybe she doesn't feel so alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lena Arrested

Chapter Text

The day Lena was arrested for conspiracy and ties to Cadmus was the day Alex finally realised the truth of Kara's love. She had always known that Kara loved her friends but what she saw when Lena was arrested was so far beyond that she couldn't even imagine. It was as if someone had arrested Eliza or herself, except this time there was nothing she could do to stop Kara.

Kara was furious when Alex had told her over these last few months she and Lena had grown close, closer even than she and Alex. They shared so much, both orphaned they know what it is like to lose everything you cared about, but perhaps most importantly Lena knows what it is like to have so many relying on you, she knows what it is like to feel like you're never enough.

And so they had started tentatively a relationship of sorts, they had never become physical Rao knows that is the last thing they needed, but they had become one another's sanctuary a place where the other could come and not be judged, to be held when they needed it, to talk without judgement. Kara knows that now In spite of everything In spite of the persona she shows others Lena is the one who gets her, who understands, and she's not afraid to admit, she Loves Lena. And so when she is told that Lena has been arrested it feels like her world is being torn away from her again.

She'll be damned if she lets go without a fight.

As it turns out even the courts and the District Attorney bow down to public opinion and having Supergirl come out and accuse them of bias and of targeting Lena solely based on her last name and using her as a patsy certainly made them think twice. Furthermore having Supergirl hovering outside the doors of the courthouse yelling about the injustice having her go on national television and decry their actions, having her spend so much of her time devoted to swaying the public opinion … Well, let's just say Lena got out within three days.

It only takes Kara another hour to get the charges against Lena completely dropped. Apparently, even the president wasn't immune to Kara's Puppy dog eyes and pout. Lena had barely gotten home before there was a knock at the window and a superheroine standing there with a signed executive pardon for any and all crimes Lena had ever committed.

In seconds they are in each other's arms curled up on the couch, the entire outside world Completely forgotten and for the first time Kara leans forward and presses their lips together as she says "I love you."

When she pulls back, she is met by the sight of Lena tears in her eyes as she says "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lena finds a family

Chapter Text

Growing up a Luthor Lena had never had someone she could turn to when it all became too much. Sure Lex seemed to care but as the years go by and they grow older she loses even him to the mania instilled by their mother.

Then, when she was 8, she was shipped off to the boarding school where she spent the next ten years. She could count on one hand how many times she went 'home' throughout those years. She spent days in class, and nights at her desk, or the library. But she had, no friends, no family, no one she could talk to.

When Lex had started his war with Superman those who hadn`t already avoided her like the plague abandoned her even further. By the time she took over Luthor Corp and moved to National City she had no one she could count on, only her assistant, and she paid her. The darkness was closing in and when Lex tried to have her assassinated she nearly let him.

Until Kara showed up at her office.

The blonde was like a ray of sunshine, when she was around it was impossible to be sad; she weaved a spell over everyone around her and Lena found herself slowly but surely falling into her orbit. iHell who's she kidding she gave the blonde unrestricted access within a few weeks, she was beyond falling, she is already there./i

When Kara showed up to her apartment one night after a day of board meetings. All she had wanted was to curl up on the couch with a bottle of wine or scotch and just drink until it didn't hurt anymore, until the jibes and not so subtle sexism didn't tear at her.

But when she sees Kara wearing her glasses and supersuit on her window sill everything goes out the window with her need to comfort the blonde.

The following weeks she becomes closer to Kara than she has anyone ever before. She learns how Kara struggles every day with the guilt of being the last of her people, how she wakes every morning with cold sweats from the nightmares that still plague her. How the thing she fears most is outliving those she loves.

Lena even tells Kara her own fears, she lets the blonde hold her as she tells her how she fears she isn't enough, how she will never be enough for someone to love. How she didn't fear losing a family because you can't lose what you've never had. How she fears that one day she will become just like her mother, cold, bitter, evil.

She holds Kara as Kara holds her and slowly but surely they begin to pull each other out of the abyss.

She calls Kara every morning to tell her she isn't alone, Kara visits every day to make sure she knows someone cares about her. They message back and forth constantly, little things about a new TV series, or bigger things like the anniversary of Krypton`s death.

Eventually they give up on denying it, they know the truth, they need each other more than anything else.

Kara spends nights with Lena and for once she doesn't waken with her heart pumping out of her chest in fear. She cooks and Lena always makes it home for dinner. They lay on the couch and watch the latest movie of some TV series as Kara holds her close. When Kara loses someone Lena builds them a blanket and pillow fort from which they can forget their problems.

Things are perfect, until they aren't.

Three days, three whole days she spends in that prison, accused of being just another Luthor, and she understands it. She knows why they accused her, it's easy to blame someone when their whole family turned out to be evil. What she hadn't been expecting was for them not to find a jury or a judge willing to preside over her case, never in her life did she think that someone would care so much for her as Kara does.

Never did she imagine someone who would care so much that they would go on the news and the radio calling for her release. Never did she imagine they would stay outside the courthouse decrying her innocence for so long and so loud that they would convince others.

When she gets out of prison her heart aches when the first face she sees isn't Kara's but she carefully pulls herself together for the press and makes her way home.

When she gets home she barely makes it inside before Kara is at her window, in her hands is a pardon, a presidential pardon, and Lena doesn't know how she managed it, but for the first time in her life she doesn't doubt that someone loves her.

Later that night when she lays curled in Kara's arms she feels the warmth and love cascading over her. And when she hears Kara say "I love you" after kissing her for the first time Lena feels her heart swell with her love for this ray of sunshine as the tears fall from her eyes she says "I love you too" and for the first time in her life she finds she actually means it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Post arrest : Lena and Kara come to terms with their new reality

Chapter Text

Kara knew from the moment she wakes up in Lena's arms that morning that everything she may have had planned for the day was out the window. There was no way in hell she was letting the brunette out of her arms if she could help it.

When she had found out Lena had been arrested it was like her world had stopped spinning, as if the Earth had suddenly decided to stop beneath her feet. But most painful was when she tried to tell the others, those she called friend and even sister that Lena was innocent that there was no way she would have, could have, done this. They looked at her with something akin to bewilderment, and that's when she begins to realise, the reason none of them knows why it feels as if the Earth is dropping out from under her is because is because none of them can.

She hasn't seen Winn ever since the 'Guardian Incident' and even when she does see him it is like he can't stand to be alone with her.

James has become so annoyed with her over the fact that she cared what happened to him that he hasn't bothered having a conversation with her besides to tell her she doesn't trust or believe in him.

Alex, Alex has been so busy being happy for the first time in her life that it's like Kara has just fallen by the wayside. Alex is so enamoured with Maggie that it's like she's forgotten about Kara completely.

And J'onn, she can't blame him for not being there, it hurts to know that her adoptive father figure is too busy to be there for her. Ever since Lucy went undercover, he has been handling two if not three times his normal workload and with everything that's been going on with M'Gann she can't hold it against him.

It's as she holds Lena tighter in her arms that everything falls into place, the reason they didn`t know is that; as they drifted apart Kara slowly began sealing off those parts of her life. She has lost so many people, both as Kara, and as Supergirl, that she can't stand to lose any more; and so she had turned to Lena.

She doesn't know exactly how it started, but with Lena, there was no pretence, she didn't have to be 'Sunshine Danvers' all the time. With Lena it was ok for her just to be Kara, it was ok for her to be sad, or to be angry. It was ok if she didn't want to get out of bed that day, or if she just wanted to hold someone tight. She didn't have to live up to being: The perfect daughter, the perfect friend, the perfect sister, or the perfect superheroine every moment of every day

Lena understood.

She and Lena were so similar that sometimes it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. It was so easy to talk with Lena, to see Lena as just another part of herself, that sometimes she forgets that she's not. She remembers the tales of Kryptonian love that her parents used to tell her, of before the matrix, back when they were able to choose their mates. Of when love was more than just for the advancement of the house. About how two people became so close that eventually, they were as one, not just in the traditional sense, but that they could literally feel the others thoughts and feelings.

She knows that she is not far from this with Lena, already she can feel the bond forming, it terrifies her,

What if she loses Lena?

What if Lena leaves her?

And then Lena snuggles deeper into her embrace and Kara can feel the love they share, she can feel the flutter in her chest, and she knows that no matter what she will take the risk, because Lena's worth it.

It takes Lena another half hour to wake, and when she does, she can tell Kara has something on her mind, rather than push she places a soft kiss on her cheek then takes her phone and orders four orders of potstickers and a pizza. Next, she pulls Kara towards the spare room where she keeps the pillow fort. By the time the food has been eaten Kara is ready to talk.

At first, she seems unsure. However, she begins to slowly tell Lena about the stories of Krypton her parents told her. As Lena listens, she begins to slowly realise where Kara is taking this. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared that she wasn't terrified to let someone in, to give someone that power over her. But as Kara keeps talking she realises, everything Kara is talking about she already feels.

And when she asks Kara what this would mean, how they would have handled such a relationship on Krypton and Kara says betrothal and eventually marriage she should have been terrified. She should have felt like running and never turning back, but instead, she finds her mind drifting to the ring she keeps in her safe, the only heirloom she has from her mother.

And all she can do is hold Kara closer pressing her lips to her crown.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Alex learns the truth of Kara`s pain

Chapter Text

It would be fair to say that Alex hadn't handled the events of these last few weeks well, she and Kara had felt like they had been drifting apart for months, ever since thanksgiving she has felt as if something was wrong. But, the last thing she expected was this, she knew Kara had trouble making friends, she knew that despite her best efforts Kara awakened every morning terrified that today would be the day she lost someone she loved, she knew that it had always been her that Kara had turned to.

What she didn't anticipate was being replaced. She didn't anticipate that when she turned up at Kara's apartment she would find out that her sister hadn't been there in weeks.

She didn't anticipate the note that rested on her counter a note that Kara had clearly cried over as she wrote in which she talks about everything that had gone wrong these months and how she had slowly lost the light from her life as her friends deserted her one after the other.

About how after Alex had forgotten her Earth Birthday she had finally found herself alone, until she hadn't been.

Until she had found someone who she could be herself around someone who could help her through the darkness that plagued her. Until she found Lena.

At first Alex had scoffed, thinking surely she had misread but no, as she reads on she learns how Lena had pulled Kara from the darkness and been raised up herself. But most cutting was when Kara wrote about how she loved her, how her little sister loved someone and Alex so entangled in her own life didn't notice.

At the end she pauses as she lets the tears fall, tears for how she had abandoned her sister in her time of need, how her own sister had suffered in silence feeling like she wasn't enough, like she didn't deserve the attention. How while Alex had been floating Kara had been drowning and how it had taken someone who should have been her enemy to be her saviour.

Alex cries for what has passed, she cries for her sister who has become a stranger and she finds she has no one to blame but herself


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sanvers comfort

Chapter Text

Maggie had never seen Alex like this, she had come home and found the eldest Danvers sitting on her stoop, and as soon as she had gotten close enough, Alex had started crying. If there was one thing that terrified Maggie in this world, it was Alex Danvers crying. She has never seen Alex like this, and she had never imagined she would. Alex always seems so strong that Maggie sometimes forgets just what she sees every day. But this, this can only be about one thing.

Kara.

"Alex, Sweetie, what's wrong? Is Kara ok?"

"I've lost her Maggs, all she wanted was someone to be there, and now I've lost her."

"Oh Honey, it's alright, it can't be that bad, tell me what happened."

"I went to Kara's, to check up on her after the whole Lena thing, and she wasn't there. Her neighbours said she hadn't been in weeks. Maggie, I don't even know where she lives, I don't even know where my own sister lives."

Maggie pulls her closer running her hands through the baby hairs at the back of Alex's neck as she says "it'll be alright."

The words are barely out of her mouth before Alex is shaking her head, "not this time Maggs, you don't understand."

"Then help me to."

Alex seems to pause a moment as if thinking, then she pulls the letter from her jacket and hands it to Maggie. Maggie takes it carefully before gently pulling Alex with her toward the couch. As soon as they are sitting, she pulls Alex into her lap, so they are laying close together and begins reading.

As she continues to read she starts to stiffen until she is still as she finishes before releasing a huge sigh as she says "Fuck Alex, you didn't tell me Kara had separation anxiety or PTSD, although I suppose how could she not. Afterall you don't just lose everyone you've ever known and walk away fine from it all. Although on the plus side I don't think she meant for you to find this"

"Huh?"

"Come on Al, she probably forgot it was still there; you need to wait until tomorrow morning and then go talk to Kara."

"That's all well and good detective, but I don't even know where she is."

"Come on Danvers, think, she's probably at Lena's."

"Huh, how…"

"Come on Danvers. I'm a detective, I detect." Then at Alex's little grumble, she continues "now you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow, so we're going to have dinner, shower and then go to bed alright?"

"Alright… And Maggie…"

"Yeah Al"

"I love you."

"Love you too babe, now chop chop."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sisters again

Chapter Text

Alex had never imagined she would be here. She never imagined that one day she would sit in her sister`s apartment listening as Kara told her about how alone she had felt. When Kara had arrived on this Earth Alex had sworn to protect her, to care for her as a sister and now she is made to listen as Kara lets go all the pain of these last few months.

It takes her a while but gradually they begin to build back that which was lost. Alex listens as Kara tells her about everything that she had felt over these last few months, everything she hadn't been able to tell Alex. And right when Alex fears that Kara won't need her anymore that Kara has moved on for good her sister pulls her closer.

She feels utter relief knowing her sister forgives her. She had been terrified that Kara would hate her, that Kara would have no need of her, but no, Kara, she forgave Alex; and for that Alex will be forever grateful.

Then she listens as Kara talks about Lena, about how she has found her missing piece, about how in Lena she had found not just a partner, but a soulmate. She listens as Kara tells her all about these last few months with Lena how she and Lena had been slowly building their life together neither of them realising the truth until she was arrested.

Alex listens as Kara tells her what it was like when Lena was arrested, how she felt alone, how she felt when none of her friends believed her. And most importantly the relief she felt when Lena was released, and Alex swears she won't let Kara feel so alone again.

And when Kara asks her what she thinks of Lena, Alex can but smile, before today she had been unsure. She wasn't sure that she approved of Lena and Kara, but hearing everything she has had to say, Alex has to admit, there are worse people she could one day call sister than Lena Luthor

When she tells Kara this she swears her sister`s smile could light up the world, and this, this is what she had missed, and she doesn't know how she went without it for so long.

The rest of the day she and Kara talk about Alex and Maggie and slowly but surely everything falls back into place, she can still see the cracks, the cracks where they had broken, but thanks to Lena and everything she has done Alex has a chance.

When they both leave that night, Alex to head to Maggie's, and Kara to Lena's, it is like the last few months are gone. They have plans to meet up for games night at Alex's, and sister`s night at Kara's, and neither can help beaming because she finally has her sister back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Going Public

Chapter Text

There was no doubt, Kara and Lena would rather be anywhere but here. However, Lena was bound by duty, both to her shareholders and herself. Kara whilst not bound by duty was going to be thrice damned before she let her creampuff of a girlfriend endure this without her help.

It was clear to anyone with eyes that the pair would rather be alone, and already that had caused some problems. The least of these were those foolish conservative assholes who were trying to use this as, yet another reason Lena was unfit to lead L-Corp. They were most surprised when Lena told them that if they couldn't keep up with modern times, they were more than welcome to take their money and their outdated opinions and leave, perhaps Lord Industries had need of them.

Kara was worried when she saw Lena do this, she knows this isn't how you handle a business. As rude as the investors may be, you never, never, deliberately tell them to leave. You hint and subtly suggest.

What she wasn't expecting was that when she asked Lena why was for Lena respond "because you, my Darling, and this relationship mean more to me than anything else in this world."

As soon as the words are out of her mouth Kara has pulled her tightly to her and is peppering kisses across her face. It's then she notices that everyone has stopped to look at them. As they stare, Lena raises one perfectly manicured eyebrow and says in a clear voice that rings across the room with absolute clarity "Anyone who has a problem with that can leave now."

No one moves, and in seconds the din of the room returns as Kara and Lena fall back into things. Lena wrapping one hand around Kara`s shoulders and Kara around Lena's waist before moving back toward their guests.

Throughout the rest of the night, the pair stays attached at the hip. Even when Lena has to give a speech, Kara refuses to leave her side, instead choosing to wrap her arm around Lena and stay at her side supportively.

As the party winds down to a close Lena leans over to place a kiss to Kara`s crown as she says "I think we need a day off tomorrow."

Kara looks at her with saddened eyes "Lena, I can't, I can't just skip out on work like that."

"Then don't, but stay home where I can hold you in my arms."

"Lena, I…"

"Please," Lena asks, and if people thought Kara`s puppy dog eyes were powerful, Lena's were far stronger.

"Ok, I guess I could write from home." Kara sys watching the way Lena`s smile lights up her face

The next morning Lena awakens with Kara firmly held in her arms as the blonde sits in bed typing away at her laptop, writing the latest piece she has been assigned. As Lena watches her, she can't help but admire the way Kara seems to glow in the morning sunshine.

As she leans up to kiss her beloved, she thinks "if only we could have days like this all the time." Then she remembers her mother`s ring that even now is at the jewellers getting cleaned and resized.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Snapper: Going Public 2

Chapter Text

Seriously?

I don't get paid enough for this, sure Cat gave me a raise after that incident with Ponytail. But that barely covers the things she destroys. Now ever since she and Lena Luthor have been seeing each other, it has only gotten worse.

Dear God, the woman was always clumsy before, who knows how she survived as Cat`s assistant. But ever since she and Luthor have gotten together she has been walking around with that dreamy eyed expression and walking into things.

At one point she managed to walk into a brick wall, a literal brick wall, and break it. And as if it wasn't already obvious enough with those silly glasses and ponytail, the wall crumbling was certainly enough proof of her being Supergirl

Although on the plus side she is around less often, and whenever she calls in for the day's assignments I always know that today I will be able to do my job without wondering what the 'Blonde Wonder' will destroy next.

Furthermore, I don't know how, but her writing has actually improved, granted it was crap before, but maybe Luthor has been giving her lessons or something. Because these last few months she has become one of my best, even if she has a stupid habit of emotional bias.

It's these two things that give me pause, early this morning Linda got a copy of Danvers and Luthor at a gala. Video of Luthor telling her investors 'if they didn't like it to leave, and take their money with them.'

It's only this that has me hesitating, never mind had it been anyone else I would have trashed the cover and made it front page news. Instead, I find myself staring at a locked draw at 9:30 in the morning a glass of scotch in hand, deliberating whether to publish.

By the time I finish my scotch I have made my decision. I will publish it first thing tomorrow morning, but first I need to give Blondie and Luthor a call and let them know.

After all, as much as it pains me to admit it, she is one of ours.

"Mr Carr, I have those layouts you wanted"

Well duty calls, that phone call will have to wait


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Punch

Chapter Text

She should have known this would happen, there was no way in hell Lex would give up a chance like this. Of course, he would try to kill her and Kara now that it was out there. The only thing they had going for them was like 99% of the population apparently a pair of glasses, a ponytail and a wardrobe of cardigans was apparently enough to fool Lex. How her genius brother hadn't seen through it was beyond her, but she will thank the universe for small favours.

Ever since the article had been printed there had been a total of 17 attempts on their lives. The first one was a relatively simple sniper waiting for them when they left for work. He didn't get a chance to shoot thanks to Kara`s friends at the D.E.O.

The second, however, was a different story.

There was a bomb in their apartment, in the pillow room, in Kara`s safe space. Luckily Kara had heard the beeping and flown them away before it killed them, but the look of devastation on her face broke Lena`s, heart.

No matter the fact that they had it all rebuilt and replaced later that day. They had ruined that place for Kara, it wasn't the same anymore, and so they had moved to Kara`s apartment.

When they arrived at Kara`s apartment, Lena was practically holding Kara up. Her beloved hadn't been here for weeks, even months if you didn't count the small handful of times she had a night there with Alex. They had been driven there from their home, and it showed. There were three more attempts that day, all three discovered the perils of pushing an already terrified Kryptonian.

It wasn't until the seventeenth attempt that things got truly bad, though. Weeks had passed since they had come out, and attack after the attack had failed, until one came too close for comfort. Lena was hit in the chest by the barb off the tail of a Thanagarian hunter. The scorpion-like alien had ambushed them in the lobby of L-Corp as Kara had been walking Lena to her office. Had Lena not been wearing special Enhanced DEO body armour she would have died.

And Kara, Kara didn't take that lightly.

The rage with which Kara moved had everyone watching as she literally tore the Thanagarian`s head off, mounted it on his tail and then used the tail as a club to beat the still twitching body. It was that day that many realised just who Supergirl was, but perhaps most importantly they realised just the sort of rage she held for one who would harm her beloved.

They all watch on in shock as Kara takes the Thanagarian`s tail, head still mounted, and flies off into the distance, and although Lena knows where she is going she can't bring herself to feel anything but worry for the blonde.

Lex had ceased to be her brother the moment he attacked Kara and had she her way she would kill him herself, Kara on the other hand. Kara, Lena knows is too pure a soul, and as soon as she realises what she is likely going to do Lena will need every trick and skill she has come up with to bring back the blonde from the ledge.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Counterpunch

Chapter Text

To say Kara was pissed was the understatement of the century. She had been shot at, blown up, nearly stabbed, and several other very unpleasant things. But, the final straw was when she watched that Thanagarian skewer Lena.

Kara had always known she held a rage inside of her, after all, how could she not, she was the last of her race, born on a world that no longer exists. She had lost everything, friends, family, pets. She can barely remember her family from before Earth, all she remembers is Krypto, her Funling, her best friend, and her protector.

He had been a gift from her aunt and had always taken the form of a happy golden retriever. Kara remembers playing with him whenever she wasn't at the learning annexe. She remembers abandoning him when Krypton died.

And now, she has nearly lost Lena. She knows what Alex would say

"trust the D.E.O. Kara"

"trust the system."

"Trust me."

But she can't, losing Lena it would destroy her. She knows that the day Lena departs so will she, because to lose Lena, to love and to lose again, there would be nothing left.

Thus far she has been able to sit back, before today because Lena had never been in any actual danger. But today, today that alien targeted Lena, not Kara, Lena.

And now Lex has gone too far.

She flies faster than she ever has before, she doesn't even hesitate to break the sound barrier like she normally would and as she keeps accelerating she begins to blur. By the time she is approaching the prison where Lex is kept, there is no chance of stopping her. She is travelling so fast that when she hits the prison walls, they explode to dust around her. She stalks toward Lex watching as he smiles smugly in his cell, safe in the knowledge that this is a line she will not cross.

He's never been more wrong.

Kara crosses that line. She does so with absolute conviction and a bloodlust that terrifies her. As she takes Lex`s throat in her hands, she watches the life slowly begin to drain from his eyes.

And then she notices, his eyes, so much like Lena`s, so much like the ones she loves. And she is nearly sick, she is nearly sick as the reality sets in. She releases him, gasping for air he falls to the ground before Kara. Quickly she grabs him by the scruff of the neck and drags him out the hole she has created.

As she takes off behind them sirens sound as the guards rush to ascertain what is happening. By the time they realise Lex is missing Kara is already flying low over the ocean headed to the Fortress of Solitude.

When she arrives, she finds the key quickly and drags Lex through the opening. He gawks at the frozen citadel around them, but she doesn't give him even a moment of hesitation, pulling him relentlessly toward the cells far beneath the fortresses keep.

The cell she throws him is one of the dozens alike, stark white, a sleeping platform and a tiny slot for food to be inserted. No windows, no vents and once the door closes, no exit. As she walks away, the rooms begin to shift back and forth until eventually there is no way to know which of the hundreds of identical cells holds the man formerly known as Lex Luthor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Aftermath 1

Chapter Text

It doesn't take Kara long to fly back from the fortress, but by the time she does, it is late in the evening. As much as she would rather go home and hide out there, ever since Lex bombed the place, it hasn't felt the same. Instead, she makes her way to L-Corp flying through Lena`s window and landing in the Brunette's lap.

Jess who is sitting in the chair opposite Lena rises quietly, and quickly leaves to make sure they aren't disturbed. Kara wraps her arms around Lena as she holds her close. As she sits there, Lena begins to card her fingers through Kara`s hair and whisper to her in Kryptonian. Eventually, after nearly an hour, Lena moves to rise. Kara refusing to let go clings to her, letting some of her powers make her easier to lift as Lena brings her over to the bookcase set into her wall.

Lena presses a hand to it just above a copy of Hamlet, and a green light scans them before a small beep sounds. Moments later a two-meter deep section of the wall swings out revealing a set of stairs. Lena climbs the stairs as Kara holds tight to her like a spider monkey nuzzled closely into Lena's neck.

When they reach the top Lena places a finger on Kara`s chin and draws her eyes up, as soon as they meet she kisses Kara before she inclines her head to the room around them. Kara looks over the apartment, she sees the two-meter-thick reinforced titanium walls, the meter-thick reinforced transparent titanium windows with reinforced balcony doors.

She looks at Lena as if to ask where they are and Lena begins "After Lex had attacked our home, I wanted us to have a place safe from anything, or anyone. The walls are two meters thick, we have our own air, power, and water. The windows are part of the L, so no one knows they're there, but you can still get out in an emergency, and to top it all off the whole place is soundproof."

Kara smiles happily, but then her vision catches on a room she can't see into, "what's in there?" She asks pointing to a door on the second level

"I'll show you," Lena says making her way over to the stairs, halfway there Kara decides otherwise, choosing to wrap her arms around Lena tighter and float them up. The entire time Lena has an unimpressed look on her face but as soon as Kara smiles it fades.

She pushes the door to the room open. "You told me once how sometimes you wished you were back on Krypton, just so you could feel normal. I know this isn't the same as our fort, but I thought you might like this." Lena says leading them into a strangely lit bedroom "the lights are a mix of red solar and yellow solar lamps, it will lower your powers, but not remove them completely."

Kara looks around in wonder at the room she is in "can this be our room?" She asks

"You want this to be our room?" Lena asks a little shocked. When's she sees Kara`s timid nod though she smiles softly as she says "whatever you wish my love."


	13. Chapter 13

Waking in that room was the safest Kara had felt in an age, ever since she had watched their room blown to kingdom come she hadn't truly felt safe anywhere. The destruction of their space, it tore at her heart; that had been the place where she and Lena were safe from the world around them. And then suddenly it had been struck from existence, the only trace being a snowfall of feathers that had covered the surrounding streets.

But this room, this room was different. Kara trusted people, how could she not she spent every day trying to save them, to keep them safe. But if there was one person who she trusted above all others, it was Lena. And this room, there was so much of Lena in it that Kara, she could imagine no place safer.

Her mate was brilliant, Kara knew that the moment they met and that had only become clearer over time. She still remembers how on Krypton she had been scheduled to join the science guild, she was by far the smartest person of her age when Krypton had died. The things she knew were so far beyond Earth science they couldn't even imagine. The only person she had ever met who might had been Alex.

And then she had met Lena and the woman she found was beyond brilliant and for once Kara was able to truly talk about what she knew. All Kara had to do was to look around the home Lena had built to see this. So much of what Kara had told her had been used, the lights, the furniture, the AI that controlled everything without even needing to be asked.

For the first time since she was 13 Kara was truly at home.

She looks at the brunette who lays splayed out beside her, she can feel the grumble of her stomach demanding food, but right now that doesn't matter. Lena is so beautiful, she is everything Kara could have dreamt of and more.

Kara's mind drifts as she imagines their future;

She imagines tiny blue eyed brunette children running around and flying through the apartment.

She imagines the shocked look on the face of the grocery store clerk when they go shopping every week.

She imagines coming home for the day to Lena and their kids sprawled across the lounge in front of the fireplace.

She decides, today, today is the day she does it. Today she will make Lena the bracelet she has dreamed of offering and soon she will ask Lena to bind with her. Because there is nothing and no one she wants more in this universe or any other.


End file.
